This invention relates to an adjustable paper pile support which is adapted to rest on top of the paper pile raising platform of various offset duplicator printing presses, such as the AB Dick No. 350 and No. 360, or any other printing presses of similar design. The presses mentioned have their own adjustable paper pile feeding side guides. Side support pieces to these guides are approximately 12 inches long, 3/4 inch wide, and 2 inches high.
The problem in feeding paper of various lengths and widths with the paper feeding mechanism that exists on the printing presses mentioned is that the press pile support pieces furnish only 3/4 inch of support at the left and right hand side of the paper. This means that some form of support must be supplied for the paper between these pile support pieces for its width and length. The commonly used method of supplying such support is to cut boards of various materials, such as wood, to widths and lengths approximately the size of the paper sheets to be printed. These are then placed so that their left and right hand edges rest upon the pile support pieces. These boards are then usually taped to the pile support pieces to keep them from slipping backwards during the feeding of the paper. This method is extremely inconvenient in that different boards must be put on to the machine each time a different size paper is used, and taped to the machine.
Since the paper pile support mechanism of this invention is adjustable to any size of paper being fed into the press, it completely eliminates the need for these boards.